


Yuushi's Valentines

by galacticyarn



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticyarn/pseuds/galacticyarn
Summary: It takes three years for Yuushi to get Valentine's Day right.





	Yuushi's Valentines

By Valentine's Day of his first year at Hyotei, Yuushi thinks he has acclimated to Tokyo and his teammates. The main difference has been in rising from primary to middle school and getting that much deeper in the hell of puberty. 

Two weekends before, he makes sure to buy twice as many supplies as needed and test the recipe. Leading up to the day, he watches cooking shows and loiters in convenience stores to read the magazines and soak up any bit of extra knowledge that might further his cause. He carefully melts the baking chocolate, mixes in the other ingredients, and pours the liquid into silicone molds. Although he uses the same size of basic geometrical molds for everyone, the additional ingredients differ so he can better match everyone's tastes. As the candy sets, he cuts the cellophane and ribbon he will use to package everything. When he finishes, he looks at the line up of neat bundles with satisfaction.

The actual day is a disaster.

"So I'm just another one of your teammates?" Gakuto huffs. Yuushi blinks in confusion as Gakuto clutches the chocolate and stalks out of the room. Shishido watches, the pissy aura of his friend as obvious as the minty edge to the chocolate he has shamelessly crammed into his face, because somehow Yuushi was the only gifter to figure out that he prefers mint chocolate. Yuushi resolves to do better next year.

The second year is just as bad. 

Gakuto's portion is far larger than everyone else's, in blue rather than clear cellophane, tied with metallic ribbon to which is bound a little strap of his beloved rabbit mascot because it jumps with a big "pyon" just like the boy himself. It's too extravagant and Gakuto's face burns red as he eyes the bag in his hands. Shishido, Kabaji, and Jirou all stuff themselves with their smaller and plainer chocolates, but only one of them has the sense to keep quiet.

"Gakuto got a big fancy one," Jirou observes cheerfully. "Doubles must be nice, huh?"

Shishido's cheeks are faintly pink. "Uh, I don't think that's necessarily it." He pops another chocolate into his mouth for some time to think as Jirou pouts that he doesn't get it. 

"Perhaps you should keep out of other people's business," Hiyoshi suggests, taste tasting a piece of his own chocolate. Choutarou laughs awkwardly as he fiddles with his own bundle, too shy to eat it in front of his teammates. Atobe, undoubtedly collecting a ridiculous amount of chocolate, is not present. Sighing, Yuushi wonders what he will do next year.

In their third year, Yuushi makes the same basic shapes for everyone, the same flavors tailored to each individual, and uses the same clear wrapping with blue ribbon. It's only when the bundles are lined up that one can see there is one which is larger than the others, but not obscenely so. Yuushi stuffs these packages into his bookbag with a short prayer.

Before their afternoon practice, Yuushi hands out the chocolates to everyone. Jirou laughs that he's like Santa pulling toys from his bag as he begins stuffing his face. Everyone accepts their gift as usual until Yuushi gets to Gakuto. Yuushi holds the bag in front of him for a few tense seconds as Gakuto silently appraises him. Finally Gakuto snaps up the bundle and places it in his locker with a lofty "I'll eat them after practice."

Yuushi smiles faintly as he changes into his tennis gear.


End file.
